


10 Duel Commandments

by pixieferry



Series: Prince Hamid [2]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Choices, Drama & Romance, Duelling, Epic Poetry, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Romance, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieferry/pseuds/pixieferry
Summary: The events following immediately after the LI (Hamid) challenges the Duke to a duel featuring lyrics from Hamilton. (Desire & Decorum Book 2, chapter 8). I made it rhyme!





	10 Duel Commandments

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. It’s the Ten Duel Commandments. It’s the Ten Duel Commandments._

**_Number one_ ** _  
_ _The challenge, demand satisfaction. If they apologize, no need for further action._

“Me, apologize?” The Duke spat, nostrils flared. “Duel it is, to the death. I'm not scared.”

“Please, don't do this! Hamid, this is madness.”

Prince Hamid tore his gaze from the Duke. Defiantly, deliberately, inviting the Duke's ire, he traced Liana's trembling lips with his thumb, adding fuel to the fire.

**_Number two_ ** _  
_ _If they don’t, grab a friend, that’s your second. Your lieutenant when there’s reckoning to be reckoned_.

Three pairs of eyes stood before him.

Annabelle spoke first, “I want to do it.”

Sinclaire gaped, “No, you shouldn't! Let me have the honor.”

Luke said, “Please, I owe it to her father.”

**_Number three_ ** _  
_ _Have your seconds meet face to face. Negotiate a peace. Or negotiate a time and place._

“Sir Gideon Payne.”

He bowed and gave an oily smile. “Good evening. Beg pardon, but I've a prior engagement -”

“That would be with me.”

His eyes widened, but to his credit, he made haste to recover.  “Forgive me, Miss Parsons, I didn't expect -”

“Let's cut the chase. The Duke is to break off his engagement with Lady Liana or he will duel with Prince Hamid tomorrow morn, at the ruins.”

_This is commonplace, ‘specially ‘tween recruits. Most disputes die, and no one shoots._

“We both know the Duke will never agree to this.”

She smiled as she hissed, “Then His Grace should not miss.”

  
**_Number four_ ** _  
_ _If they don’t reach a peace, that’s alright. Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site. You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility. You have him turn around so he can have deniability._

“Your Highness, I have prepared your pistol.”

“Thank you, Mr Harper.”

Mr Sinclaire arrived with the doctor.

A bag of gold for his silence, a bag of gold for his care. To hide this act of defiance, a bag of gold from Sinclaire.

**_Five  
_** _Duel before the sun is in the sky. Pick a place to die where it’s high and dry._

Tendrils of light from the dawn, from that early morn, chasing out the grey. He watches impassively as doubts crept into play.

“Mr Sinclaire. A word. If I should fail-”

“You will not, perish the thought! Victory will side with your shot.”

“- for the Lady, you'll avail.”

“Good prince, I know you’ll prevail.”

**_Number six_ ** _  
_ _Leave a note for your next of kin. Tell ‘em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in._

“Dear Mr Harper, I entrust you three letters. One for my sultan, and one for my sisters. The last…” he stopped, his voice falters.

He saw his reflection in Luke Harper's kind green eyes, felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I will hold these for you, and we will laugh about it when we're older.”

**_Seven_ ** _  
_ _Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent._

He had recited these little words almost all of his life. The _shahadat_. But today, for the first time, he feels the weight of those words as they stumbled out his mouth.

lā ʾilāha ʾillā llāh muḥammadun rasūlu llāh

He kissed the miniature portrait Liana gave for luck, before tucking it into his breast pocket, by his heart.

At the very least, if his bullet flew errant, he could send his regards to her parents.

**_Number eight_ **

_Your last chance to negotiate. Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight._

_“Miss Parsons.”_

_“Gideon Payne, sir”_

_“Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?”_

_“Sure. But the Duke has to answer for his words.”_

_“With his life? We both know that’s absurd.”_

_“Hang on, we all know Duke Richards is insidious and ruinous.”_

_“Okay, so we’re doin’ this.”_

**_Number nine_ ** _  
_ _Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require._

In his veins; the blood of sultans, proud sons of Osman, rulers and conquerors great. His friends rallying like a battalion has his spirit's soaring, his heart's roaring:

“I will not hesitate.”

Hamid’s palpitations replaced with a determination. He took the pistol, his hands steady, his nerves ready, as he faced his enemy that dishonored his Lady.

“You best be afraid of me.”

Miss Parsons nodded approvingly before she said.  _“Then count.”_

They took their steps.

_One two three four_  
_Five six seven eight nine_  
_Number_  
_Ten paces_

_Fire._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, comments are love!


End file.
